1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle seats and, such as in particular, cushioned seating supports for bicycles, motorcycles and the like. More specifically, the present invention discloses a structural foam and urethane composite for use in a motorcycle seat, and which in particular permits the insert molding of associated seat bracketry and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with various examples of motorcycle and related vehicle seats. In particular, such conventional seats usually include a soft foam or padded insert which is secured to a metal substrate bracket, in turn secured to the motorcycle frame. A leather or vinyl covering is then typically secured over the soft foam material.
A first example of a motorcycle seat and method of making is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,937, issued to Hanagan, and which discloses a unitary, rigid and elongated platform member, exhibiting both driver and passenger seat portions, and which is configured to seat upon and be secured to the frame of the motorcycle. The platform member is further disclosed as being formed by a first layer of a mixture of glass fibers and polyester resin is embedded on the lower element of a mold, which is configured to form the platform member of the seat. Hardware is applied on the first layer and a second layer of glass fiber/resin is applied to the first layer and about the hardware so as to encapsulate at least a portion of the hardware in (between) the layers and which are then partially cured. A foamable synthetic resin is introduced into the lower element of the mold onto the partially cured second layer and the first and second layers are concurrently cured to produce a chemical bond between the glass reinforced layers and foam layer and the composite seat body is removed from the mold and covered with a pliable outer layer of material.
Panczyk, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0228455, teaches a laminate structure for making a seat cushion for a vehicle interior and which includes a high-density form bonded to an interior surface of a seat cover material. A laminate structure is formed into a desired shape for the cushioned component, and which is then inserted into a vacuum mold having a mold surface with a shape corresponding with a desired exterior surface shape of the cushioned component. Liquid foam-forming material is injected into the laminate structure within the mold and allowed to cure to form the cushioned component. The high-density foam may further be created by felting a polyurethane foam.
Vishey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,757, teaches a vehicle seat assembly including an aluminum lower seat frame with first and second side supports having a thickness of less than 4 mm through a substantial portion thereof. The seat back frame is pivotally connected to the lower seat frame and comprises a contoured structural reaction injection molded (SRIM) material. In an alternative embodiment, the back frame comprises a plurality of glass mat layers enclosed within a molded urethane material. Extra glass mat layers are provided in high stress concentration areas for added structural integrity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,247, issued to Hewko, teaches an insert molded composite plastic seat cushion frame for a vehicle seat assembly, which is comprised of a metal reinforcing sheet insert molded into a plastic resin. By insert molding a reinforcing material into a low weight and strength plastic resin, a strength comparable to a high strength engineered plastic resin seat cushion frame and a stamped steel seat cushion frame is disclosed as being achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,419, issued to Vogel, teaches seating and backrest members mounted on a seat support frame and which are constructed of molded plastic foam members lined with an upholstery material and including reinforcement and mounting frames, which are foamed into the molded plastic members such that they are integral therewith. The support structure has mounting clips projecting into openings in the molded plastic members and engaging the reinforcement and mounting frames therein. With this arrangement, the molded plastic members can be easily exchanged without the use of tools but are, nevertheless, firmly held in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,970, issued to Bereday, teaches a seat construction having a rigid structure and yieldable padding beneath a desired upholstery covering. The frame is constructed from a stamped sheet material or a plastic laminate and defines an elongated concavity between spaced elongated shoulders. The padding may be a molded foamed material, but is usually a slabbed stock of uniform thickness.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,729, issued to Carilli, teaches a seat cushion system for reducing vertical impact forces and which employs a series of layers of varying density and lateral displacement foams with a rigid or semi-rigid material within the cushion. Each layer of foam is capable of changing in both density and lateral displacement depending on the volumetric space available. An additional embodiment demonstrates the use of two layers of differing densities, from which lateral displacement can greatly reduce the impact force from vertical thrust.